Escapes
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Sebuah hiburan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka: kencan! — TOPGD / A Christmas Eve fanfiction.


_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**,BL—implisit, _setting_: _**concert at Japan—Fukouka, freestyle writing.**_

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Sebuah hiburan di sela-sela kesibukan mereka: kencan! — TOPGD

_**genre**_**: **_romance _/ _friendship_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Escapes**_

**「**_merri kurisumasu, anata_**」**

**xxx**

* * *

"_Break!_"

Dan gerakan mereka pun terhenti.

Satu persatu, mereka melangkah keluar dari tempat latihan dan mulai menepi di sisi _stage_. Ada yang mengambil handuk untuk sekedar mengelap keringatnya, ada juga yang mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering akibat menyanyi hampir berjam-jam.

Dan pemimpin mereka, Jiyong, melepas lelahnya dengan duduk sembari menegak air mineral hingga tandas.

"Kerja bagus." Seunghyun melempar handuk tepat di wajahnya.

Dengan mengambil handuk ia merespon, "Yah, tapi jangan lempar wajahku dengan ini."

"Haha, maaf."

"Kerja bagus juga untukmu ngomong-ngomong." Ia meletakkan botol kosong itu di sebelah bangkunya. "_Hyung_, kau ada rencana?"

Seunghyun mengambil bangku di sebelah Jiyong dan mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk sembari merespon, "Rencana?"

Singkat, "Natal."

"Ah." Selesai, ia menggenggamnya. "Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"_Jaa, detto wa doou?" _[1]_  
_

Seunghyun menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tahu kita ada di Jepang, tapi—"

"_Detto dayo, detto. Futari, omae to ore." _[2]_  
_

Ia menghela napas, "Jiyong—"

"Aku bicara begini supaya tidak ketahuan oleh mereka bodoh. Kautahu artinya kan? Respon saja." Jiyong mendengus kesal sembari berbisik pelan. "_Jaa, dousuruyo?_" [3]

"… _Ikku, doko da?_" [4] Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika mengucapkannya—lebih tepatnya ia tidak biasa, tapi bila ketua mereka yang menyuruh—ia tidak bisa menolaknya, welp, dia tidak begitu keberatan sih.

Jiyong tersenyum puas, "_Etto—jaa, _Tokyo?_" _[4]_  
_

Ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan merespon perkataannya untuk saat ini, _"Aa, ii-ssu yo." _[5]

"Oke." Senyumannya semakin lebar. "Besok malam setelah konser, kutunggu di depan hotel."

Seunghyun ikut tersenyum, "Tidak memakai bahasa jepang lagi?"

"Maaf deh kalau bahasa Jepangku tidak lancar!_"_ Dengusnya kesal. "Sudahlah, ayo latihan lagi. Mereka sudah menunggu."

"_Ii-ssu." _[6]_  
_

Dan mereka tertawa kecil.

* * *

"_Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya Daesung-_hyung_, mereka berdua sebenarnya 'ada hubungan'."_

"… _Serius?"_

"_Kapan sih aku bohong?"_

"_Iya dan berhenti memasang wajah sok imut itu oke."_

"_Dari dulu kan aku sudah imut Youngbae-hyung~"_

"…"

* * *

Nyanyian mereka berakhir dengan teriakan para fans yang menggema di segala penghujung panggung (Mereka berteriak semacam: _"Tempo!",_ _"Gri!"_, _"Dragon!",_ _"Kyaa!", _dan semacamnya).

Dan Jiyong pun mengakhiri konser mereka dengan kalimat perpisahan: "_Minna-san, honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! Sayonara! Matta aao! Wasurenaiiyo, oretachi no koto!" _[7]

Disusul juga dengan anggota lainnya sembari melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum kegelapan menelan mereka.

"_Otsukaresamadesuta!" _[8]

Dan sambutan _backstaff_ pun menghujani para personil sembari membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Mereka merespon mereka singkat dengan ikut membukkukkan tubuh mereka dan juga menjawab _"Otsukaredesu."_ [9] dengan bersamaan.

"Konser kali ini benar-benar berbeda." Seungri, _maknae_ mereka, berkomentar sembari mengambil salah satu botol mineral yang staf tawarkan. "Respon mereka benar-benar luar biasa."

Dan mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita merayakan keberhasilan kita? _Ramen_? _Sushi_? _Okonomiyaki_? Atau … _Monja_?" Youngbae mengusulkan dengan semangat yang tersisa. "Berhubung besok lusa kita pulang, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkeliling?"

"Ini tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, kan?"

Seunghyun dan Jiyong sedikit tersentak.

"Pasti banyak pasangan yang merayakan natal di pusat kota semacam Tokyo ya …."

Mereka tersentak dua kali.

"Kalau begitu besok kita berkeliling saja, mumpung masih natal." Usul Seungri cepat.

Berusaha mengontrol keadaan, Jiyong angkat bicara, "Hari ini cukup pulang ke hotel. Ayo, cepat berkemas."

Dan mereka pun segera melakukan apa yang dia suruh.

"_Don't forget about our__** detto**_." Bisik Seunghyun pelan ketika berpapasan dengan Jiyong, tepat di telinganya.

Kalau saja mereka hanya berdua, mungkin Jiyong sudah memukulnya tepat setelah ia selesai mengatakannya.

* * *

"_Kaulihat barusan?"_

"_Ho, _Hyung_ berpapasan dengan Jiyong-_hyung_?"_

"_Yep, yep! Bukankah mereka terlihat cocok?"_

"Maknae, _kau serius mendukung mereka?"_

"_Daesung-_hyung_ tidak?"_

"…"

* * *

"Selamat malam—"

Dan mereka pun menarik selimut mereka untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi—satu-satunya tempat pelarian mereka.

Setelah memastikan tiga personil di bawah naungannya itu tertidur, ia menurunkan selimutnya dan menata tempat tidurnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat bahwa dia kabur.

Seunghyun mengawasinya—diselingi beberapa kali senyuman kecil yang ia bentuk ketika Jiyong kerepotan mengurus bawaannya.

'Kenapa kita tidak keluar bersamaan saja?' Seunghyun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara pelan. 'Kupikir tidak akan membuang waktu.'

Jiyong berhenti sejenak dan merespon sembari meliriknya, 'Sudah, lakukan saja.'

Dan ia menutup mulutnya.

Terlihat sudah beres, ia pun membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar dengan tidak lupa mengingatkan, 'Bawa salah satu kuncinya. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Jangan lupa, _casual_.'

'_Ii-ssu._'

Pintu tertutup tanpa suara.

Saatnya Seunghyun bertindak!

* * *

'_Aww, mereka berniat untuk pergi berkencan?'_

'_Pelan-pelan mengetiknya!'_

'_Aku penasaran!'_

'Maknae, _pelankan ketikkanmu. Aku tahu ponselmu layar sentuh, tapi tetap saja pelankan tekananmu.'_

'_Ya—'_

'_Mau mengikuti mereka?'_

'_Youngbae, kau juga?!'_

'_Kenapa tidak? Mumpung _Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve!_'_

'_Tapi kalau manager sampai tahu—'_

'_Kenapa? Sekarang kau takut, _Maknae_?'_

'… _Ayo! Siapa takut! Setelah _Hyung _keluar, kita menyamar!'_

'_Kau jadi perempuan saja, pasti tidak akan ketahuan.'_

_.::Seung-Ri is leaving the chatroom::._

'_Kabur dia.'_

* * *

Kacamata, pas.

Kaus? Oke.

Jaket bertudung? Oke.

_Baggy jeans?_ Oke.

_Ciput_? Oke.

Syal? Pakai.

_Sneakers_? Sip.

Ia melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Benar-benar _bad taste_, tak ada warna selain hitam dan putih—oke, walaupun dia menyamar, tapi tetap saja, bukan T.O.P.-_like._

'_Kalau begini tidak ketahuan tidak masalah sih.'_ Ia pun kembali mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin. Merasa cukup, ia mengambil ponselnya dari meja dan membawa salah satu kuncinya dan bergegas ke luar kamar—dengan perlahan, tentu.

_Drrt._

Ia mengambil ponselnya.

/

**_Sender_:** Kwon Ji-yong.**  
**kutunggu di belakang hotel.  
cepat.

**_Sender_:** Choi Seunghyun  
ya.

/

Dan ia pun menaruh ponselnya di kantong dan perlahan berjalan mengarah _lift_ dengan langkah terburu-buru.

* * *

"Jadi tidak?"

Mereka membuka selimut mereka dan membentuk lingkaran kecil, berdiskusi.

"Ayolah! Apa kalian berdua tidak penasaran?" Seungri masih tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. "_Hyung _dan Jiyong-_hyung_, _a date!_"

"Aku malas—" Daesung angkat bicara dengan uapan lebar, "—Apa kalian tidak lelah setelah konser tadi?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Mereka memang lelah, jujur saja, tapi melihat _Hyung_ dan ketua mereka pergi di saat pasangan yang seharusnya merayakan itu tentu saja hal langka. Mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi untuk dua tahun ke depan—_well, _kau tahu, Seunghyun dan wajib militer.

"Ini momen terakhir mereka."

Perkataan Seungri tertanam di pikiran mereka berdua.

"Karena itu kita butuh mengabadikannya!" _maknae_ mereka mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dekat ranjangnya dan meletakkannya diantara mereka. "Saat-saat terakhir, terakhir!"

_Benar juga sih._

_Tapi kami juga tidak mau kena resiko dihukum Jiyong karena mengikuti mereka._

—dan berbagai macam opini melayang-layang di pikiran Daesung dan Youngbae.

Seungri bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tasnya. Bunyi resleting terbuka dengan bunyi berisik menyertainya—semacam _sraksraksrak, krieet,_ dan sejenisnya.

"Dan oke, aku ikut usul kalian berdua: menjadi perempuan."

"… ha?"

* * *

"Maaf menunggu lama—"

Dan Seunghyun pun terkesima.

Dia tahu, Jiyong cocok memakai baju apa pun, tapi—wow, dia tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata memang … cantik.

Rambut coklat sepunggung dengan sweater hitam dengan terusan sepaha bercorak tentara dilengkapi dengan _stocking_ hitam panjang dan _boots_ coklat bermodel tali dengan panjang selutut—jangan lupa topi baret yang terletak manis di kepalanya. Pakaian _casual_ ala gadis jepang juga cocok untukknya.

"Lama."

"Aku kesulitan mencari baju—ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat baju itu?"

Jiyong merespon dengan pendek, "Beli."

Seunghyun hanya menghela napas kecil. "Dan pakaianmu?"

"Kutitipkan di loker sewaan dekat sini."

Jiyong pun meraih lengan Seunghyun dan menatap _'kakak'_-nya, _"Saa, isshou ni ikko ka?" _[10]_  
_

"_Aa._"

"Pertama kita ke mana setelah ke Tokyo?"

* * *

Seungri, Daesung, dan Youngbae tengah mengawasi mereka dari jarak sepuluh meter di belakangnya. Tampilan mereka macam-macam, ada yang seperti _yankee_, _gal,_ dan … _oyaji. _[11]_  
_

"… Kenapa harus aku menyamar jadi om-om?"

"Matamu kan sipit Daesung, jadi cocok." Youngbae berkomentar sembari tetap mengawasi mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jiyong cantik juga."

"Dia memang pintar menyamar." Daesung ikut setuju.

Seungri ikut berkomentar, "Sesuai harapan, seorang G-Dragon memang hebat."

Mereka berdua melirik Seungri bersamaan.

"Apa?"

"Kau juga cocok." Dan disetujui dengan anggukan Daesung. "Jadi ingat salah satu film parodi 'Virus'."

"Haha, aku tersanjung."

Setelah mereka tertawa kecil, mereka segera menyusul sasaran mereka yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

"Kita ke sana naik apa?"

Seunghyun terdiam sejenak, dan merespon kecil, "Taksi?"

Pemuda—berpakaian perempuan—yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya terlihat sedikit tidak setuju, "_Hyung_, taksi Jepang itu mahal."

"Kalau pakai kereta memangnya bahasa Jepangmu lancar?"

Jiyong diam dengan bibir sedikit maju.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menggenggam tangan Jiyong, "Sudahlah, kita naik taksi saja. Soal uang itu gampang." Seunghyun meneruskannya dengan melambaikan tangannya ke taksi yang tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ayo."

Jiyong menunjuk genggaman tangan mereka. "Lepas, banyak yang melihat."

"Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti perempuan saja, malu-malu begitu."

"Berisik."

"Sudahlah, ayo." Ia segera menarik Jiyong ke dalam taksi. "Kau berhutang padaku nanti."

"Menyebalkan."

"Jangan membantahnya, kalau suka bilang saja."

Dan tidak ada respon darinya.

"Padahal kau yang pertama kali memeluk lenganku. Kalau orang Jepang bilang—_tsundere_?"

Respon selanjutnya adalah sebuah pukulan keras di pinggang Seungyun.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah duduk di depan sebuah pohon natal besar, menikmati keindahan langit malam Tokyo yang gemerlapan, haus oleh keglamoran dunia. Dan mereka berdua pun bergenggaman tangan, di balik punggung mereka.

"Dingin."

Seunghyun hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sedikit tersadar, ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan juga melepas syalnya.

Jiyong kebingungan, "_Hyung_?"

Tanpa kata, ia memakaikan syal hitamnya ke leher Jiyong dan mengikatnya agar dia tak kedinginan. Ekspresinya tenang, ia perlahan menepuk syalnya ketika sudah selesai menatanya dan menjawab dengan lembut, "Masih kedinginan?"

Jiyong menggeleleng pelan, "Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Dan ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jiyong dengan perlahan.

Tidak ingin suasana menjadi aneh, Jiyong mulai mengangkat topik, "Ngomong-ngomong _Hyung_, wajib militermu dilaksanakan tahun depan kan?"

Anggukan kecil meresponnya.

"Dua tahun." Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Seunghyun, "Lama."

"Tentu saja." Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan merangkul bahu Jiyong, merapat untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, "Dua tahun itu tidak sama dengan dua detik."

Jiyong mencubit pinggang Seunghyun dengan lumayan keras, "Anak SD pun juga tahu soal itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan menanyakannya." Sedikit merintih kesakitan, ia mengacak-acak rambut Jiyong pelan. "Tahun lusa depan kau juga menyusul kan?" Jiyong seperti tersadar. "Kau lupa? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau juga kalau tak kuingatkan pasti lupa kan?"

"Aku tidak sepelupa dirimu." Ia mendengus kecil, "Habis ini mau kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban—Jiyong menjawabnya dengan ikut merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang _Hyung_-nya dan bersandar semakin dekat.

"Sayang juga kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti di video klip _crayon_-mu. Pasti seksi—"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau aku mati kedinginan."

"—benar juga, musim dingin di Jepang lebih dingin."

Mereka pun terdiam.

Malam itu dingin dengan keramaian Tokyo yang tak pernah mati, dihujani oleh gemerlap lampu yang berwarna-warni di setiap tempat. Malam itu ramai, penuh dengan pasangan yang berlalu-lalang diiringi dengan riuh beberapa perseni jalanan yang ikut memeriahkan natal.

Kedua insan itu sadar dengan beberapa lirikan ganjal dari beberapa pasangan yang lewat dengan berkomentar: _"Sepertinya aku kenal.", Yang laki-laki _old-fashioned _sekali ya?"_, dan bermacam-macam lainnya melewati kedua pasang telinga mereka. Tapi mereka tak perduli. Persetan dengan mereka, yang mereka butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu untuk berdua, _hanya berdua_, tidak yang lainnya.

Seunghyun berceletuk pelan, "Jujur saja, kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Ia mendengus pelan, "Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Salahmu berpakaian seperti ini." terusnya sembari menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kencan, kencan."

"Ya, ya, Tuan Putri." Ia merespon kecil sembari menepuk kepala Jiyong yang tertutup baret pelan.

Tawa pelan pun terdengar dari mereka.

"Setelah ini ke toko pakaian?"

Sebuah pelukan yang semakin erat ia rasakan di pinggangnya.

"Ya."

* * *

"Lihat? Mereka mesra sekali kan?"

Daesung dan Youngbae terpaku di sana.

"… Mataku tak menipuku kan?" Daesung beberapa kali mencoba mengusap matanya, tak percaya. "_Hyung_ dan Jiyong-_hyung_—"

Seungri menatap mereka dengan tatapan kemenangan dan tersenyum puas, "_Like I said._"

Youngbae yang terlihat paling terkejut di sana, "Aku tidak percaya! Jiyong—"

"Oh, ada seorang _yankee_ yang tengah meratap!"

"Berisik."

Seungri menarik-narik lengan Daesung, "Lihat, lihat! Mereka berciuman!"

Sekali lagi, Daesung dan Youngbae terpaku disana.

Mereka berciuman.

Pipi Jiyong yang memerah dengan pekat.

Senyum _Hyung_ mereka yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

Bisikan yang cukup keras, 'Boleh aku menciummu lagi?'

Sebuah anggukan kaku.

Respon pelan, 'Tapi lepaskan kacamatamu, aku kurang nyaman dengan itu.'

Tangan Jiyong yang bergerak melepaskan kacamata Seunghyun.

Gerakan tangan Seunghyun yang mulai menahan rahang bawah Jiyong dan melingkarkan pinggangnya.

Kata-kata 'Aku suka padamu.' dan perlahan ia menyatukan bibir mereka.

Gerakan tangan Jiyong yang ragu untuk memeluknya namun memutuskannya untuk melakukannya.

Dan ketiga—tidak, dua orang di balik semak-semak terpaku di sana.

"Mereka benar-benar tak punya malu." Youngbae berdecak kesal. "Daesung, _Maknae_, kita pulang." Lanjutnya dengan mearik kedua kerah baju mereka dan menyeret mereka menjauhi tempat kejadian.

"Eh? Padahal sedang seru-serunya!" Seungri meronta tak rela. "Youngbae-_hyung_, sebentar lagi!"

Tapi Youngbae sudah terlanjur kesal dan memutuskan untuk menyeret mereka pulang.

* * *

Bibir mereka pun berpisah dengan perlahan—diikuti pula dengan semu merah yang semakin pekat terlihat di wajah mereka berdua.

"Mesum."

Seunghyun hanya tertawa pelan sembari kembali menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Kalau ketahuan media massa, ini bisa jadi skandal panas." Jiyong menghela napas kecil dan bangun dari duduknya. "Jadi ke toko pakaian?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Jiyong mengecek jam, "Pukul setengah dua belas malam."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" Seunghyun pun ikut bangun dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Jiyong pelan. "Berolahraga di musim dingin tidak jelek juga."

"Boleh—" Nada dering ponsel Seunghyun memecahkan suasana. "—sial, angkat."

Senghyun langsung mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Halo?"

'Hyung_, pulang.'_

Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan memberitahu Jiyong, "Youngbae."

Jiyong sedikit tersentak.

Belum sempat Seunghyun menjawab, Youngbae meneruskan percakapannya, _'Pulang, sebentar lagi manager akan datang ke kamar kita untuk mengecek. Kalau sampai Jiyong dan kau tak ada di sini, situasinya pasti gawat.'_

"Kaburmu tak professional, _Hyung_." Jiyong berdecak kesal.

Ia tak memperdulikannya, "Perkiraan berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan manager untuk sampai kamar kita?"

Youngbae terlihat berpikir sejenak, _'Sepuluh menit.'_

"Kalau kami belum sampai, akali sampai kami datang. Beritahu aku kabar selanjutnya."

'_Oke—dan jangan bawa Jiyong dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, suruh dia ganti dulu. Dah.'_

Percakapan terputus.

"Apa katanya?" Jiyong angkat bicara setelah Seunghyun menutup teleponnya.

"Dia tahu kau berpakaian perempuan dan menyuruhmu untuk segera menggantinya."

"… bohong."

"Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas." Ia menggenggam tangannya semakin erat dan menariknya ke tempat pemberhentian taksi. "Aku tak mau melihat koran besok dengan berjudul '_Seorang G-Dragon ternyata memiliki sebuah ke-_fetish_-an akan pakaian perempuan!'_ atau semacamnya."

Jiyong mengikutinya dengan susah payah, "Dan aku juga tak mau kau menarikku dengan tiba-tiba. Susah tahu lari dengan berpakaian seperti ini."

"Oops," sedikit merasa bersalah, namun tetap tak melepaskan tangannya, "Keadaan genting."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat."

"Taksi!"

* * *

_Bip._

"Memang manager mau ke sini?" Seungri menatap Youngbae kebingungan—walaupun tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ia mengancungkan ibu jarinya, "Bohong."

"Licik." Seungri menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, hasilnya bagus lho."

Daesung melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama, "Daritadi kau merekamnya?"

Singkat, "Yep."

Mereka terdiam.

"Kemampuan _stalk_-ku hebat kan?"

Tertawa paksa, Youngbae berkomentar, "Ternyata kemampuan _stalk_ di film _Nineteen_-mu bukan bohongan."

"Tapi aku tidak berniat menyebarkannya ke media massa kok," Ia tersenyum puas dan mematikan ponselnya. "Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Tunjukkan saja kepada mereka berdua." Daesung menambahkan.

Youngbae melanjutkan, "Dan aku jamin kita semua pasti akan dibunuh nantinya."

Dan mereka tertawa bersamaan dengan keras.

* * *

"Kita harus jujur dengan mereka."

Jiyong segera menatap Seunghyun tak percaya.

Mereka tengah berada di dalam taksi, dengan supir yang beberapa kali mengumpat tak jelas oleh kemacetan Tokyo malam itu. Mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan, toh, mereka tak mengerti bahasanya dan tak mau berurusan dengannya.

Genggaman tangan Seunghyun semakin erat, "Kau ketua di BIGBANG, tak baik menyimpan rahasia seperti ini dari para anggotamu—terutama wakil ketua kita, Youngbae."

"Tapi respon mereka—" belum selesai ia berucap, Seunghyun mengetuk lembut bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Seunghyun mengangguk kecil, "Mereka pasti bisa menerimanya."

"Kupikir tidak—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Ia tak memprediksinya—"Hah?"

"Kalau mereka tidak menerimanya, kau boleh menyuruhku apa pun yang kau mau selama sebulan," Tawaran menarik—itu yang terlintas di pikiran Jiyong, "Tapi, kalau mereka menerimanya …."

Jiyong menatapnya semakin lekat, penasaran.

"Setelah kita pulang ke Seoul, kita langsung ke apartemenku."

Mimik Jiyong langsung berubah drastis—ekspresi sebal yang sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan, "Sudah kuduga, kau memang mesum."

Seunghyun melanjutkan, "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin merayakan natal kok—telat sih, tapi tak apa untukku."

Jiyong langsung membuang muka.

"Mungkin yang lebih pas dipanggil mesum itu kau." Seunghyun tertawa pelan. "Makanya dengarkan orang bicara sampai selesai, _Tuan Putri._"

Ia hanya tertawa dipaksakan dan merespon semacam "Baik, baik." dan melihat ke luar jendela tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Tapi kalau kau mau melakukan semacam _foreplay_ dengan _whipcream_ aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok."

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat berpikir sejenak ketika mereka sudah turun dari taksi dengan tangan masih saling bergenggaman.

"_Hyung_?"

Ia merespon, tanpa menjawab keheranan Jiyong, "Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran, di mana kau merias dirimu? Tidak mungkin kau meriasi dirimu sendiri di toilet pria, kan?"

Jiyong mencubit pinggang Seunghyun keras, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Aduh! Terus di mana—"

Ia menghela napas pelan, "Kuberitahu kalau semua ini sudah selesai. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus bergegas kan? Ayo cepat."

Seunghyun menunjuk ke arah pakaian Jiyong, "Ganti dulu."

"Ah." Tersadar, ia mendorong punggung Seunghyun pelan ke depan pintu hotel. "_Hyung_, kau naik dulu saja. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Responnya adalah sebuah anggukan kecil dan gerakan yang bergegas masuk ke dalam hotel.

Setelah ia memastikan _Hyung_-nya sudah tak terlihat, ia segera memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan melepas riasan yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan menjauhi kawasan hotel.

* * *

"Lama."

Satu kata yang menyambutnya ketika kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia melepas kacamatanya dan melepas pula _sneakers_-nya. "Maaf, tadi kami berdua pergi untuk mencari makan malam."

Seungri menimpali, "Seunghyun-_hyung_ mencari makannya di tengah keramaian Tokyo ya~? Padahal kan kita sedang berada di Fukouka!"

Iris _onyx_ hitamnya membesar.

Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum aneh.

Seunghyun menatap mereka lekat, "Kalian—"

Youngbae berceletuk, _"We,"_

"_Know—"_ diteruskan oleh Daesung,

"_Everything!"_

… dan diakhiri dengan senyuman imut dari Seungri.

Seunghyun terpaku di sana.

Youngbae meneruskan, "Terkejut?"

"… yah, kau bisa bilang begitu." Ia melepas ciput yang ia pakai dan duduk di sofa sembari merespon, "Singkatnya kalian mengikuti kami."

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sembari menunjuk ke arah Seungri, "Ini idenya."

"Ideku!" Ia mengacungkan tangannya, "Dan aku juga mendapat bukti yang bagus~"

Ekspresinya mendatar—walaupun terlihat dari manik matanya bahwa dia tengah panik.

Mereka berempat terdiam untuk sesaat, namun dipecahkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Halo."

Dan senyuman bodoh terlukis di wajah Daesung. "Halo."

Merasa ada yang aneh, ia melirik Seunghyun dengan kebingungan.

Ia menghela napas, _"They got us good."_

Jiyong kemudian menatap ke arah mereka bertiga. Melihat reaksi mereka yang bisa ditebak, Ia ikut menghela napas dan merespon dengan sedikit kesal, "Kaburmu benar-benar tak professional _Hyung._"

"Bukan kaburku yang tidak professional, tapi dasarnya mereka memang belum tidur." Seunghyun menjawab dengan kesal.

Seungri angkat bicara, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalian mesra sekali lho—"

Youngbae dan Daesung segera membekap mulut Seungri bersamaan.

Mereka berdua melirik Seungri dengan tajam.

"Kalian melihat … semuanya?" Jiyong menatap Seungri tak percaya.

Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk kecil sembari merespon "Kalau tidak percaya, kami punya buktinya kok." dengan menunjukkan ponselnya.

Mereka berdua—Seunghyun dan Jiyong—terpaku di sana.

Kamar _president suite_ yang mereka tempati pun mendadak hening—semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seungri sebenarnya ingin sekali angkat bicara, tetapi mulutnya dibekap kembali oleh Youngbae.

"Sudah, begini saja."

Tatapan mereka tertuju ke arah Youngbae.

"Jiyong, _Hyung_, kalian boleh saja berhubungan, asal," Ia menatap Jiyong lekat, "Kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan hubunganmu." Dan ia menambahi, "Dan bereaksilah dengan normal di depan media massa ketika hal-hal yang menjurus ke hubungan kalian—entah itu serius mau pun hanya candaan belaka."

Mereka berdua mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben kau bijak Youngbae-_hyung_." Celetuk Seungri cepat—namun sebelum ia melanjutkan, kepalanya sudah didaratkan sebuah pukulan keras oleh Youngbae dan sebuah respon, "Diam kau."

"Tapi," Youngbae menatap mereka, "Apa tidak apa-apa untuk kalian berdua?"

Jiyong menganggapi, "Maksudmu?"

Youngbae menggaruk pipinya, sedikit kebingungan untuk menjelaskan. Merasa tatapannya semakin membuatnya tak nyaman, ia menghela napas dan menjawab, "Kalian berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi, maksudku itu—"

"Oh, aku paham apa maksudmu." Seunghyun mengangguk kecil. "Maksudmu apa kami bisa bahagia walaupun kami berdua laki-laki kan? Apa tidak apa-apa bagi kami berdua untuk tidak bisa berbahagia seperti pasangan normal lainnya—sebut saja menikah atau bahkan memiliki anak? Maksudnya begitu kan?"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa." Ia bangun dari sofa dan menggenggam tangan Jiyong lembut. "Asal dia berada di sisiku, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Youngbae berucap, "Kau yakin _Hyung_?"

Ia mengangguk, "Kau juga kan Jiyong?"

Jiyong hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

Senghyun pun melanjutkan, "Jadi…. Apa kalian bisa menerimanya?"

"Aku tak punya masalah dengan itu." Daesung mengangguk.

Seungri menambahi, "Aku juga."

Namun Youngbae menggeleleng—dan itu cukup membuat Seunghyun mau pun Jiyong meresponnya dengan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kalian harus mentraktir kami besok karena kalian keluar bersenang-senang—bahkan bermesraan—tanpa mengajak kami." Youngbae tersenyum kecil sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Jiyong pun ikut mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Terima kasih."

Hampir saja Youngbae akan memberikan Jiyong sebuah pelukan saudara, Seunghyun menarik Jiyong ke pelukannya—dan nyaris membuat Youngbae terjatuh.

Kaki kekarnya mengerem agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tak goyah sembari angkat bicara, "Kautahu apa itu kata bahaya, _Hyung_?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa memeluknya." Balasnya dengan tegas.

Daesung menghela napas, "Haah, _bingu_-nya keluar." Dan dibalas pula dengan Seunghyun yang menatapnya tajam.

Dan suara menguap Seungri memecahkan suasana.

"Aku tidur duluan, penguntitan tadi benar-benar membuatku kelelahan. Malam." Uapannya semakin lebar dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kantuk berat yang ia dera.

Youngbae hanya menggeleleng pelan dan berucap, "Baiklah, kami berdua juga mau tidur. Ingat kata-kataku tadi." Ia pun menyeret Daesung—yang juga terlihat mengantuk—ke kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong Jiyong,"

Jiyong merespon, "Ya?"

"Tadi kau manis juga."

Tanpa melihat respon Jiyong, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah dipastikan ruangan sepi, Jiyong menghela napas dan ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tepat di pangkuan Seunghyun—posisi masih berpelukan.

Seunghyun tersenyum puas, "Aku menang."

Jiyong hanya cemberut ketika meresponnya.

"Jadi, ke apartemenku setelah pulang nanti?" Ia memeluknya semakin erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Jiyong. "Tanpa _whipcream foreplay_ juga aku tak keberatan."

Ia memukul kepala Seunghyun pelan sembari menggerutu kecil, "Lepas."

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman."

"_You wish._"

"Kau janji akan memberitahuku dimana kau merias dirimu." Pelukannya semakin erat. "Kalau tidak kaujawab nanti kucium lho."

Jiyong menukas dengan kesal, "Aku merias diriku di salon kenalanku dekat sini! Puas?"

"Pakaian?"

"Aku benar-benar beli. Ini masih kubawa." Ia menunjuk ke kantong yang ia taruh di dekat pintu. "Puas?" Lanjutnya sembari menatapnya kesal.

Tapi yang tidak ia duga ialah Seunghyun langsung meraih rahang bawah Jiyong dan menciumnya hingga merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan sekali hentakan.

Jiyong berusaha untuk melepas ciuman mereka—namun tangan kekar Seunghyun menahan kedua tangannya agar tak bisa kabur. Semakin ia meronta, cengraman tangan Seunghyun semakin erat—dan ia memanfaatkannya untuk menginvansi isi mulut Jiyong.

Dan perlahan, ia melepas cengramannya dan memisahkan bibir mereka berdua dengan seutas saliva tipis.

Jiyong terengah-engah dengan refleks menutup bibirnya dengan lengan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dengan pekat karena tingkah Seunghyun. Melihat ekspresi puas di wajahnya, ia pun membuang muka untuk menolak kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau—hh, jangan serang aku dengan tiba-tiba! Aku belum siap—" Seunghyun pun memeluknya dengan posisi menindihnya, "—hh, berat."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku ingin sekali menciummu." Ia menghela napas. "Bahkan mungkin menaruh _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhmu agar tak ada yang mengincarmu selain aku."

Jiyong menepuk kepala Seunghyun dengan tangan kirinya pelan, "Egois."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Memang."

"Pulang nanti kita harus segera ke apartemenmu."

"Ya."

"Tapi aku tak mau melakukan _whipcream foreplay_."

"Tidak masalah."

"Dan pastikan jadwal kita di keesokan harinya kosong."

"Akan kutanyakan ke _maknae_."

"Janji."

"Janji." Jawab Seunghyun sembari mencium pipinya pelan.

Jiyong kembali menepuk kepalanya dengan sedikit keras, "Jangan cari kesempatan."

Mereka pun tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah," Seunghyun bangun dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jiyong, "Ayo bangun, besok kita harus siap-siap untuk mentraktir Youngbae."

Jiyong menyambut uluran tangannya, "Baiklah, tapi 3:7."

Seunghyun menatapnya kebingungan, "Ha?"

"Aku tiga puluh persen, kau tujuh puluh persennya." Terusnya dengan tersenyum puas.

Seunghyun menghela napas, "Aah, terserah." Mereka berhenti sejenak, "Ngomong-ngomong,"

"Ng?"

Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mengucapkannya sembari menepuk kepala Jiyong pelan, "_Merry Christmas._"

"… _Merry Christmas for you too._"

Dan mereka bergegas pergi ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Seungri mulai berseru riang, "Cerah!"

Youngbae ikut berseru. "Cerah!"

"Hari ini cerah!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Youngbae dan Seungri berlarian ke luar hotel bagaikan anak kecil yang kelewat hiperaktif. Jiyong hanya tertawa pelan ketika melihat tingkah mereka yang berlebihan.

Daesung ikut tertawa, "Haha, benar-benar."

Jiyong mengangguk kecil.

Sadar dengan keganjilan anggota, Daesung "Oh ya Jiyong-_hyung_, _Hyung_ mana?"

Ia merespon dengan santai, "Katanya ada yang ketinggalan, nanti juga ke sini."

Daesung hanya merespon balik dengan "Oh." dan melihat Seungri dan Youngbae yang mulai bermain-main dengan tumpukan salju di dekat sana. "Kalau kau bahagia, kami juga ikut bahagia kok."

Jiyong menatapnya heran.

"Lagipula … kalian memang cocok sih—sayangnya kau bukan perempuan." Pinggang Daesung menjadi sasaran cubitan Jiyong. "Aduh! Sakit!"

Ia hanya tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka pun tertawa pelan.

Daesung pun menepuk bahu Jiyong pelan sembari sedikit berlari ke tempat mereka bermain salju dan memutuskan ikut andil di dalamnya. Jiyong hanya menghela napas, dan mengambil duduk di bangku taman dekat sana.

"Menunggu lama?"

Suara Seunghyun membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Yep, lama." Ia bangun dari duduknya. "Yuk."

("_Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Itu maksud dari tepukan Daesung barusan._

I knew it.

_Kita semua sudah melalui segala kesulitan bersama, kita berlima. Tidak mungkin persahabatan kita berlima dan hubungan kami berdua rusak semudah itu._

_Tapi kalian bertiga tak perlu khawatir._

_Aku dan _Hyung_ baik-baik saja._

_Mungkin dia memang sedikit mesum—aku sudah diserang beberapa kali, aku akui itu—dan _bingu_-nya yang terkadang kambuh itu sedikit merepotkan, tapi dia sebenarnya perduli kepada kita semua—baik sebagai yang tertua mau pun sebagai teman._

_Kau percaya juga padanya kan? Aku juga sama, aku percaya padanya._)

Seunghyun melihat ada yang berbeda dari Jiyong dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ada hal bagus terjadi?"

Jiyong hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarik lengan Seunghyun dan juga berjalan mengarah ke mereka bertiga yang asyik bermain salju, "Bukan apa-apa."

Dan jawaban singkat pun terdengar, "Oh."

"Ayo, aku tidak mau menanggung resiko kalau mereka menunggu terlalu lama dan mulai mengamuk kelaparan." Jiyong tertawa pelan dan menarik tangannya agar mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yaya."

"Heei, kalau kalian tidak berhenti main salju kami tinggal makan lho!" Seru Jiyong keras—cukup keras untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang mulai seru.

Mereka langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua sedikit kesal. "_Hyung_ lama sih!"

Jiyong mengangguk, "Benar, benar, salahkan dia."

"Hei!"

Tak memperdulikan responnya, Jiyong melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita coba _Okonomiyaki_?"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" Youngbae mulai bersemangat.

Mereka semua tertawa kecil sembari berkomentar, "Jangan rakus-rakus ya Youngbae."

"_I won't hold back any longer!"_

Tawa mereka semakin keras.

Seunghyun pun menepuk tangannya sekali dan keadaan langsung hening. Merasa sudah tenang, ia pun mulai berbicara, "Jangan buang waktu, ayo."

"Akhirnya kita makan bersama _Hyung_ tanpa medali emas!"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa sebelum memutuskan pergi ke restoran daerah sana yang direkomendasikan oleh manager mereka tadi pagi.

Ketika mereka di jalan, Jiyong meraih tangan Seunghyun dan menggenggamnya erat—dan mendapat respon kebingungan yang terlukis jelas di wajah _Hyung_-nya. "Jiyong?"

"Sst."

Seunghyun menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada monoton, "Kalau begini caranya, sepertinya kita memang harus melakukan _whipcream foreplay_." Belum sempat Jiyong meresponnya, Seunghyun pun segera menukasnya dengan cepat, "Sst."

"_Bingu_."

"_Whipcream foreplay~_"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan keras di kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Awas kalau kau sampai melakukannya." Ia bermaksud untuk melepas genggamannya—namun bukannya terlepas, Seunghyun malah menggenggamnya semakin erat dan memasukkan tangan mereka ke kantung jaketnya.

Jawaban dengan nada penuh percaya diri keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menolaknya."

Sedikit ragu, ia pun menjawab dengan pelan, "… Lakukan dengan pelan."

"Siap."

Dan mereka pun tertawa pelan sebelum menyusul para _dongsaeng_ mereka yang sudah mulai merengek kelaparan karena jalan mereka yang terlampau lambat.

* * *

(_Yah, pasti semua orang akan mendapat kebahagiaan mereka—dengan cara mereka sendiri juga. Ya kan _Hyung?)

* * *

.:: _**einde **_::.

* * *

(bisa di skip kalau tak ingin membaca ocehan author kurang kerjaan ini /heh)

halo, Miharu di sini!

sudah lama tidak mengetik—haha, pikiran saya terasa _blank_. /yaterus

ffic di atas termasuk dalam gaya _freestyle writing_, jadi isinya tidak terlalu berat seperti yang biasa saya buat. saya tahu saya semaunya sendiri, tapi gaya saya menjadi berubah seperti ini karena terlalu sering berkencimpung di fandom berbahasa inggris dan membuat saya menjadi terlalu terbiasa dengan inggris, jadi … saya maaf atas beberapa kata yang mungkin tidak terlalu sinkron dengan kata lainnya. /gegulingan

mengenai _setting_ tempat, jujur saja saya hampir menerapkan AU—namun ketika melihat TL twitter dan mengetahui bila konser mereka sekarang tengah berada di Fukouka dan situasinya pas pada saat natal, saya putuskan untuk menggunakannya walaupun mereka berkencan di tempat lain.

dan untuk nama panggilan—saya terbiasa berkencimpung dalam _Japanese culture_ jadi pengetahuan _koreanese culture_ saya masih terlalu sedikit orz. bila ada yang salah, tolong beritahu saya agar saya segera mengeditnya agar anda semakin nyaman dalam membaca. mohon bantuannya. (_ _)

dan endingnya juga—waaaaaaaaaaaa saya gataugataugatau saya sudah lama tidak buat ffic jadi sedikit kebingungan untuk mengakhiri fanfiksi ini, dan yah, mungkin beberapa _readers _di sini ada yang menganggap _ending_-nya absurd. ; - ; /gegulingan

oh ya, isi dari semua ffic ini kebanyakan bersumber dari video di youtube—saya baru tahu kalau _hyung_ orangnya se-_hilarious_ itu, jadi kalau ada yang tidak tahu, bisa di cek di sana untuk akurasi ffic saya dengan _facts_ yang ada. :D

dan ini juga ffic pertama saya dalam screenplays. sekali lagi saya mohon bantuan untuk para _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ di sini. mohon bantuannya!

yap, saya akhiri di sini.

sampai bertemu di di ffic saya selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

_**Glossaries:**_

**[1]** _"Then, how's date sounds?" _: "Bagaimana kalau kencan?"

**[2] **_"It's a date, a date. Together, you and me." _: "Ini kencan, kencan. Berdua, kau dan aku."

**[3] **"Bagaimana?"

**[4]** _"Let's go, where?"_ : "Ayo, kemana?"

**[5]** _"Err__—_then, Tokyo?" : "Err_—_kalau begitu, Tokyo?"

**[6]** _"Okay."_

**[7] **_"Everyone, thank you so much! Good bye! See you later! Please don't forget about us!"_ : "Semuanya, terima kasih banyak! Dadah! (haha) Sampai jumpa! Jangan lupakan kami ya!"

**[8]** _"Good work."_ _—_ sopan.

**[9]** hampir sama seperti nomor [8] hanya saja lebih singkat.

**[10] **_"Then, shall we go?"_ : "Ayo pergi."

**[11]** _yankee_ : preman, _gal_: semacam genit gitu_—_mungkin. /heh _oyaji_: om-om.

* * *

**2012 © Miharu Koyama  
_edited_: Desember 24, 2012_—_thanks ShikiTeito for the corrections!  
**_**All right reserved.**_


End file.
